Laços Inesperados
by lizzberry
Summary: Quando Finn morre inesperadamente e Rachel volta a Lima, descobre que Santana convidou Quinn para dividir o apartamento em Nova York com elas. Rachel se sente confortável com a ideia pois assim pode reatar os laços de amizade com Quinn, mas será que os laços são apenas esses?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry nunca pensou que voltar a Lima fosse em algum dia doer tanto, mas todas as suas ideias não chegavam perto da dor que sentia por ter que se despedir de Finn. O ginásio de competições esportivas do MKHG estava lotado e todo o antigo clube estava ali, rever os amigos teria sido bom em outra situação, mesmo tendo tido uma última conversa confortável com Finn e sabendo que nunca mais seriam mais que amigos, Rachel sentia uma parte do coração ir embora junto com o ex-namorado com o qual perdera a virgindade, com o qual aprendera tantas coisas. O seu primeiro amor estava indo embora e nunca mais o veria, será que algum dia se recuperaria completamente disso?

Com o fim da cerimônia Santana veio em sua direção, braços dados com Quinn. Santana e Rachel agora dividiam o apartamento gigantesco, uma vez que Blaine se formara e se mudara para Nova York, levando Kurt para dividir um lugar com ele. A vida de todos estavam se ajustando ao mundo adulto e logo agora ela se sentia tão sem chão. Tão sem mundo.

A morena escolhera voltar para casa de trem porque assim teria mais tempo para estudar para seu novo teste de Funny Girl. Mesmo não tendo se classificado na primeira seletiva, Rachel conquistara uma segunda chance, sua persistência sempre ativa e sua coragem de ir atrás dos sonhos motivara os produtores e ela se apresentaria novamente dali a três dias, apresentando um texto.

Entretanto seus planos foram por água abaixo quando Santana anunciou que embarcaria junto com a colega de apartamento e que Quinn iria com elas.

Quinn.

Rachel já tivera todo tipo de relacionamento com Quinn. Da raiva inicial da loira por ela ser a namorada de Finn, ao carinho extremo no fim do último ano de colégio. Quinn já passara por tanta coisa na vida e ainda mantinha aquele olhar cor de âmbar tão misterioso que parecia brincar com os medos alheios. Quinn que era linda, que era amada, que fora a líder de torcida invejada, que tinha tudo e que perdera parte do mundo naquele instante, como ela.

Talvez fosse interessante ir embora naquelas circunstâncias. Antes havia algo que a prendia à Lima, agora apenas seus pais estavam ali, ela sabia que um dia eles também se mudariam para Nova York e tudo seria apenas passado, um lugar para revisitar nostalgicamente. Seu futuro era em frente.

- Rachel?

A morena encarou os olhos âmbar meio sombreados por uma franja recém-cortada, Quinn estava em pé ao seu lado e ela não notara. Como todos no funeral ela também havia escolhido o negro como opção e o tom lhe caíra tão bem, realçando a pela clara, os cabelos que agora na altura dos ombros faziam mechas encaracoladas. Rachel sabia que um dia nutrira sentimentos por Quinn, parte de uma adolescência que ela parecia não se lembrar bem que agora retornava com força, culpa dos incidentes atuais, provavelmente. O fato é que era difícil não achar Quinn Fabray a coisa mais linda na qual já batera os olhos. Não era só para ela, não era só os seus olhos escuros que admiravam as pernas fortes por baixo da saia rodada do vestido preto, Rachel tinha certeza que todos os homens do vagão estavam de queixo caído pela mulher que estava ao seu lado.

Deu um meio sorriso, o que foi capaz de conseguir dar e se aproximou mais da janela, permitindo que Quinn se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Sinto muito. Sei que deve estar doendo muito em você.

Rachel ouviu a voz dela dizer, era impressão sua ou aquela voz estava um tom abaixo do normal? Apresentava uma certa rouquidão, será que ela estava chorando?

Os olhos que antes vagam pela paisagem da estação se viraram e ali estava o rosto, tão próximo ao seu. Sua primeira arqui-inimiga. Sua primeira rival pelo coração de alguém, pela atenção de um homem especial. Sua amiga de fim de ensino médio. Quinn estava chorando e tudo veio à tona outra vez.

O primeiro beijo em Finn quando ele ainda namorava a loira. A descoberta da gravidez da líder de torcida. A certeza de que o filho era de Puck. A forma como Quinn não a odiara por contar a verdade. A cumplicidade quando Rach quebrara o nariz. O ciúme que ela tinha do quarterback com a ex-namorada. Rachel sabia que amaria Finn pelo resto de sua vida, ele se fora mas amores assim seriam para sempre. E sabia que de algum modo Quinn sentia uma dor próxima a dela. Ali estava algo que somente as duas tinham partilhado.

Engoliu em seco e abraçou uma Quinn fragilizada que ela não estava acostumada a ver, os braços morenos ao redor do ombro tão claro e desprotegido da pequena Quinn, choraram juntas por um longo tempo, talvez isso fizesse com que a dor passasse mais rápido. Coisas trágicas aconteciam para que os sobreviventes aprendessem a viver mais e melhor, não era o que diziam?

- Sinto muito por você também Quinn. Sei que a dor aí deve ser grande, ele era um amigo e tanto para todos nós.

Nos braços de Rachel a loira deu um soluço rouco e suspirou.

- Eu me segurei esse tempo todo. Não podia chorar na frente deles, não podia mostrar que sou frágil. Não. Por mais que tudo tenha mudado, eu preciso que eles ainda me vejam como aquela Quinn forte que todos conheceram. Mas ele era o Finn. Puta que pariu Rachel. O Finn!

- Eu sei. É a coisa mais imbecil que esse bobo poderia ter feito. Morrer. Tenho vontade de ir lá ter um papo com ele e perguntar qual a graça de fazer todos nós passarmos por isso a essa altura do campeonato.

- Ei! Basta que eu me atrase dois minutos para entrar e vocês duas já estão se pegando?

A voz forte e abusada de Santana fez com que as duas se soltassem instantaneamente, o coração de Rachel acelerado a ponto de suas mãos tremerem. Quinn tinha os olhos e o nariz vermelho e fungava, era evidente que Santana não acreditava que as duas estavam em uma situação de afeto sexual. Não era?

- Sant, não seja cruel. Não hoje, por favor.

Quinn censurou a latina, que se jogou na poltrona de trás, ocupando os dois bancos.

- Ah, só quis aliviar o clima ruim.

Deu de ombros. As duas ainda mantinham as mãos juntas e ao se olharem o constrangimento foi maior. Afastando os dedos Rachel por um momento quis afagar levemente a bochecha da loira e dizer que um dia as coisas ficariam bem novamente, mas não tinha confiança suficiente para dizer que esse dia seria logo. Quinn tirou uma mecha de cabelo dançava entre os lábios de Rachel e lentamente pousou um beijo no ombro que estava ao seu lado, sorrindo. Um beijo de borboleta, tão leve sutil que quase não podia ser percebido.

- Obrigada.

Sussurrou.

Do banco de trás Santana anunciou:

- Próxima parada: Nova York! Vamos lá Rachel, nosso apartamento nunca mais será o mesmo.

O trem engatou a partida e Santana completou:

- À propósito, esqueci de avisar, Quinn agora vai morar conosco. Eu disse a ela que você tinha concordado em termos mais um colega para dividir o aluguel. Vai ser uma aventura e tanto, não acham?

Rachel fechou os olhos por um instante e agradeceu aos deuses que cuidavam das atrizes iniciantes de musical. Santana podia ser infernal às vezes, mas dessa vez tinha sido um anjo. Ter Quinn por perto com certeza faria sua dor passar mais rápido, ter uma amiga seria muito bom, além de que uma companhia para passar os textos já estava fazendo falta.

Quinn ao seu lado sentiu o estômago dar um pulo de ansiedade. Será que conseguiria lidar com a proximidade de Rachel sem comprometer seu plano de nunca demonstrar o que realmente sentia pela morena?

Santana provavelmente tinha razão, como sempre. Seria uma aventura e tanto. As três concordaram mentalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

O gigantesco apartamento que Rachel locara no ano anterior agora parecia menor com as três mulheres ocupando o espaço. Quinn em menos de dois dias transformara o ambiente e tudo agora apresentava uma limpeza digna de casa dos pais. A loira acabara se organizando com um colchão e cortinas próxima ao quarto de Rachel. Como o apartamento se assemelhava a um velho galpão, algumas paredes foram formadas usando tecidos leves como divisórias. Quinn tinha um jeito de transformar com seus dedos brancos e finos tudo que tocava, o ambiente que agora era seu tinha um cheiro inconfundível de perfume doce e leve, algo tão primaveril que Rachel escolhera se jogar naqueles lençóis quando as duas saíram na manhã seguinte, deixando-a sozinha para estudar o texto.

Sua apresentação seria no dia seguinte e não poderia estar mais ansiosa, todavia o cheiro da loira que emanava do travesseiro ainda um tanto amassado era tão bom que ela entrava em um estado de penumbra, vislumbrando uma velha fantasia de colegial.

_Quinn com seu uniforme de líder de torcida passava sorridente para ela no corredor do WMHS, aquele fora o último sinal e em alguns minutos ela teria ensaio do coral. Mas era impossível não seguir os passos da loira, tão sensual, segura de si e dominadora. Rachel então se via indo sorrateiramente atrás dos passos da líder de torcida, o cabelo loiro da outra balançando a alguns metros do seu. O auditório estava vazio e era para lá que Quinn se dirigia, em meio a escuridão os olhos da morena demoraram um tempo para se adaptar até que notam Quinn em uma das cadeiras do fundo. Sozinha. Os olhos presos nela. Os olhos do predador como prontos para massacrar sua presa. Rachel. Os passos iam receosos levando-a ao seu destino, uma Quinn Fabray com um sorriso audacioso a esperava, as pernas brancas com as meias chegando quase aos joelhos, a saia pregueada curta mostrando coxas tão lisas que Rachel tinha medo de tropeçar se prendesse os olhos ali por muito tempo. E então não havia mais distância alguma entre elas. Quinn estendia a mão, as unhas ruídas, aquele detalhe tão pequeno diante da beleza tão imensa. Primeiro o toque genuíno na palma da mão da morena, o toque que se estendia percorrendo os braços de pelos já eriçados e a pressão para que Rachel se ajoelhasse, ficando com os olhos na mesma altura dos olhos âmbar de Quinn._

_ - Olá Rachel Berry._

_Quando o hálito de chiclete de menta atingia o rosto de Rachel tão de perto tudo parecia desmoronar, tão próximos estavam os lábios, tão próximos..._

- Rach?

Os olhos escuros de Rachel se abriram e se depararam com Quinn ajoelhada ao seu redor, os lábios entreabertos cor de rosa tão claro, tão em perfeita combinação com a pela pálida um pouco corada pelo Sol do dia. Rachel então se deu conta de onde estava e em um salto estava sentada no colchão.

- Me desculpe Quinn. Eu só queria... Eu não sei como adormeci... Eu não queria invadir seu espaço... Eu...

Quinn gargalhou, os dedos ainda estavam presos ao braço de Rachel e ao som da gargalhada uma onda de energia vital se irradiou pelo toque das duas peles.

- Rachel, deixe de ser bobinha. Eu não me importo que você se deite na minha cama.

Era resto da ilusão do sonho ou as pupilas dos olhos claros se dilataram ao proferir aquela sentença? Rachel ainda estava sonolenta, devia ser isso.

- Eu estava repassando a leitura do texto. Acho que baguncei a sua cama, você tinha acabado de arrumar tudo antes de sair, já se passaram muitas horas?

Quinn se sentou ao lado dela na cama, retirando a bota de cano curto com o próprio pé, mostrando meias trocadas que Rachel não pode deixar de notar.

- Faz no máximo uma hora que saí. Era rápido o que eu precisava resolver, ir até a biblioteca central e pegar alguns livros. Não faz mal que você tenha se deitado aqui, mesmo.

O sorriso que ela lhe dava era tão familiar e gentil que Rachel sentia-se tão bem estando ali, sentira falta de ter uma amiga esse tempo todo. Era esse sentimento, devia ser isso, só podia ser isso.

Rachel envolveu o braço esquerdo ao redor do ombro da amiga e se perdeu um pouco na sensação de como era bom ter alguém ao seu lado novamente, passara os últimos tempos tão solitária.

- Você quer que eu te ajude a passar o texto?

Rachel adoraria, mas antes precisava comer, seu estômago dava voltas de ansiedade e quase nunca tinha fome, era preciso aproveitar o momento.

- Se você não tiver nada programado para daqui a pouco, eu quero muito! Mas antes preciso comer alguma coisa...

Quinn deu um salto e puxou Rachel pelas mãos em direção à cozinha, uma combinação agradável aos olhos da morena, diferente de Rach que ainda estava de pijamas, Quinn usava um vestido floral solto e seu cabelo estava penteado de forma natural, pequenas ondas se formando nos ombros, os pés cobertos por uma meia rosa e outra amarela.

- Por que você usa meias trocadas?

A pergunta pareceu intrometida e Rachel logo se arrependeu de fazê-la. Talvez as outras meias estivessem todas sujas ou ela só tivesse aquele par. Não deveria ter perguntado mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa Quinn parou e olhou para os próprios pés, um sorriso travesso.

- Um dia te conto, é uma história boba, mas gosto assim.

Ela tinha um jeito tão leve que Rachel se perguntava como conseguira sobreviver a tanta coisa, tão jovem. Uma gravidez inesperada, a doação da filha, o acidente, era tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida com um pequeno cordeiro. Tão oposta da Quinn loba que achara que conhecera no ensino médio. Aquela Quinn dominadora, a Quinn que há poucos minutos estava em sua fantasia sexual, quase a beijando em meio a um auditório escuro.

O susto de Rachel foi tão grande que quase deixara a caneca de café cair. Por Deus, aquela fantasia tão tola e infantil que ela tivera várias vezes na adolescência, não era possível que ela voltara a ter aquele sonho outra vez? Ainda mais assim, era tão recente a morte de Finn, não era certo que ela estivesse fantasiando beijar Quinn, não mesmo!

Não agora que elas estavam se tornando amigas outra vez, não agora que Quinn se tornara uma estudante de publicidade da Universidade de Nova York e devia ter mil rapazes atrás dela, não agora que Rachel sabia que seria rejeitada, mais do que poderia ter sido quando era uma garota ainda.

Rachel nunca tivera experiências com pessoas do mesmo sexo, a verdade é que ela não era o tipo de pessoa com um longo histórico de relacionamentos. Até o último ano só pensara e amara Finn do fundo do seu coração. Era certo que NYADA mudara um pouco as coisas nela e ela até tivera outras relações sexuais, mas jamais sentira nada por uma mulher, jamais desejara tocar um corpo feminino.

A não ser que esse corpo fosse o de Quinn.

Aquele corpo que estava de costas para ela, apoiado à pia da cozinha, preparando alguma coisa e falante, uma voz que ela não conseguia acompanhar porque tudo estava a ponto de transbordar dentro dela.

_ 'Droga. Droga. Droga. O que é que eu estou pensando?'_

Mas ela sabia bem o que estava pensando, estava pensando que a proximidade com Quinn poderia ser derradeira para um sentimento que ela não sabia bem compreender. Gostava de Quinn. Adorava a companhia dela e tê-la como amiga. Precisava mesmo de uma amiga. Deus sabe como precisava porque Santana podia até não ser mais tão insuportável mas nunca seriam de fato amigas. E agora que tinha a chance estava correndo o risco de estragar tudo. O risco de ferir mortalmente aquela relação tão leve e despretensiosa.

- Rachel, você está bem?

Os olhos escuros se arregalaram ao ouvir o seu nome e se focaram em Quinn, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Sim.

Quinn foi em sua direção e lhe entregou a panqueca recheada de frutas vermelhas frescas e em calda. O prato estava lindo!

- Fiz pra você.

- Ah Quinn, que lindo está!

E apetitoso. Rachel saboreou tudo, deixando escorrer um pouco de calda pelo canto dos lábios grossos, enquanto tentava afastar da mente a ideia de que em outra dimensão talvez pudesse ter o direito de sentir alguma coisa por Quinn, não nessa. Não mesmo.

- Agora que você se alimentou, vamos estudar o texto?

x-x

Quinn quase não resistira ao chegar em casa e notar a morena esparramada sobre sua cama, a expressão sensual em seu rosto, o meio sorriso que brincava nos lábios. Sua vontade foi acordá-la com um beijo longo e tocar aquele corpo macio e escultural de cantora e dançarina da Broadway. Rachel parecia tão inebriada ao acordar que ainda ela poderia ter ousado um beijo, quase arriscara tudo por um beijo nos lábios abertos e secos, mas não podia, não quando a morena havia poucos dias tinha perdido seu grande amor. Não quando estava ali de favor e tinha uma faculdade a fazer. Não estavam mais no ensino médio e Quinn precisava se convencer que sua relação com Rachel agora era apenas uma relação de amizade. Nada mais que isso.

Após se alimentarem Quinn dirigiu-se novamente ao quarto improvisado, sentado na cama com os pés para cima. Rachel não sabia o que fazer então ela a chamou:

- Que foi Rach? Não íamos passar o texto?

- Vamos!

Mas a morena não imaginava que nos pensamentos de Quinn ali era o melhor lugar para passar o texto, ali, na cama, era o melhor lugar para passar o resto da vida com Rachel Berry, tão menina e tão sexy com seu pijama de shorts curtos e blusa larga de bolinha.

Rachel estava tímida, mas se sentou ao lado de Quinn e logo que começou a passar o texto ela esqueceu tudo que estava fantasiando para se focar no seu sonho maior: ser uma estrela da Broadway. Estudaram durante horas até que Santana chegou efusivamente, contando sobre seu dia e sobre todo o trabalho que tivera.

- Meu Deus, vejo que vocês daqui a pouco vão dividir um quarto! Quanto progresso em um dia, já estão dormindo juntas!

Rachel estava sentada no colchão de Quinn enquanto a loira estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada nas coxas seminuas de Rachel. Incrivelmente estavam tão confortáveis por algum tempo que ambas até mesmo conseguiram acreditar que sentiam apenas afeto amigo, até Santana estragar tudo.

- Não seja ridícula Santana.

Rachel se apressou em sair da cama de Quinn antes de denunciar seu interesse real e Quinn absorveu a frase tristemente, para Rachel era ridícula qualquer insinuação de que as duas poderiam ter alguma coisa.

- Sant só porque você é uma imprestável e não ajuda a Rach em nada não quer dizer que eu também preciso ser.

Então todas se dirigiram para a sala na intenção de dispersar qualquer clima que houvesse ali. Dali a dois dias Rachel faria seu teste e se passasse todo o tempo livre que restava gastaria decorando textos, preferencialmente o mais longe possível de Quinn para que não ousasse aparentar o desejo que estava sentindo, aquele desejo que gerava tanta confusão dentro dela.


	3. Chapter 3

Os dias seguintes culminaram em muito estudo para Rachel até o grande momento do teste. Após a apresentação tudo que a morena precisava era de muito descanso, sentia que seu corpo estava aos poucos desfalecendo do excesso de empenho para o papel, somado às aulas de canto e dança em NYADA.

Para Quinn Fabray o semestre estava começando muito bem, já fizera colegas de curso e estava adorando a disciplina relacionada à fotografia, como trabalho individual cada aluno precisaria apresentar dali a uns dias um álbum de retratos, mostrando o que mais lhe agradava na naturalidade da vida, Quinn tinha tantas ideias que não conseguia ordená-las. Lembrava-se do modo como Rachel saboreara as panquecas dias atrás e desejou ter novamente a chance de rever algo tão sensual.

Santana trabalhava a todo vapor e lhe agradava o fato da nova colega de emprego lhe parecer tão divertida, Dani, ao que Sant sabia, tinha acabado de chegar em Nova York. Santana talvez a chamasse para sair, mas não aquela noite, aquela noite seria especial, comemorariam o teste de Rachel. Não é que Santana tivesse se tornado a pessoa mais agradável do planeta de repente, é que Rach se esforçara tanto por aquela segunda chance e verdade fosse dita, gostava de morar com a colega, até se acostumara com seu jeito mimado e dono da razão.

Quinn escolhera a dedo uma garrafa de ótimo vinho e pensara em chegar ao apartamento mais cedo para preparar alguma coisa enquanto Rachel ainda estivesse na rua, todavia seu plano foi por água abaixo ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Rach no sofá, envolta em uma manta, adormecida.

A atriz parecia saída de alguma pintura antiga, os cílios negros e pesados jogados formando uma penumbra de sombra, os lábios entreabertos como quem pedia um beijo, um beijo doce que Quinn desejava mais que tudo dar.

A loira se aproximou sorrateiramente e sentou no chão, tão próxima ao sofá que podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de Rachel encher suas narinas, inebriando-a. Tão linda e pura e sexy adormecia, o que Quinn poderia fazer?

Provavelmente teria cerca de trinta minutos antes de Santana chegar, o que jamais seria suficiente para beijar Rachel Berry e explicar tudo que sentira por ela desde o Ensino Médio, talvez isso fosse algo que Quinn jamais conseguiria explicar, a atração fantástica que tivera por Rachel desde sempre e a vontade de estar próxima a ela que ficava mais forte cada vez que ela via como a outra era uma pessoa tão especial, tão encantadora.

Sem tempo e coragem para nada do que realmente desejava, Quinn sacou da bolsa a pequena câmera que conseguira comprar para as aulas, aquela luz estava tão perfeita, podia fechar os olhos e sorver a presença adormecida de Rachel para sempre, isso era um dos prazeres da vida, talvez fosse o prazer que mais estivesse presente em seus dias atuais, saborear momentos de cumplicidade com Rachel.

Quinn batera cerca de quinze fotos antes de se arriscar a chegar mais próximo a ponto de sobrar um pouco de ar nos lábios carnudos da colega, um beijo distribuído pelo vento com hálito de bala de hortelã e gengibre.

Em resposta Rachel suspirou profundamente e Quinn se paralisou, se a morena acordasse naquele instante, como ela explicaria o fato de estar tão próxima, câmera na mão? Mas Rach continuou adormecida, a cabeça fugiu um pouco da almofada e por dois segundos os lábios se esbarraram tão suavemente que Quinn achou ter imaginado. Os lábios dela nos seus. Em um ato impensado aproximou-os novamente de forma quase imperceptível e bateu uma foto. Se nunca mais tivesse aquela chance ao menos teria guardado consigo algo eterno.

Juntou todas as suas forças e foi para a cozinha, jogando a bolsa com a máquina no colchão. Era impossível prever como Santana reagiria se soubesse que Quinn aceitara dividir o apartamento só para estar mais próxima de Rachel. Desde o casamento do professor Will, no ano anterior, quando Quinn e Santana passaram a noite juntas, a loira sabia exatamente que nunca mais conseguiria pensar em sua sexualidade da mesma forma, ter uma experiência sexual diversificada a fascinara, o modo como Santana sabia explorar seu corpo fizera com que todas as fantasias reprimidas da adolescência voltassem, passando por cima de transas que tivera que Puck ou qualquer outro. Quinn passara a desejar mais que tudo saber como seria estar com Rachel, tocar o corpo que quando jovem cobiçara sem entender o motivo.

Enquanto imaginava tudo que poderia ensinar a Rachel, tudo que aprendera desde a experiência com Santana e que até ousara aprimorar com uma desconhecida em um clube, Quinn não resistiu e ainda preparando os sanduíches que saboreariam de noite, começou a brincar com o mamilo rijo por cima da blusa, imaginando como seria ter a amiga morena com os lábios abertos bem ali.

O som da porta se abrindo a despertou do transe e envergonhada ela notou que sua condição a entregaria, os olhos de Santana percorreram o apartamento e pararam em Rachel adormecida no sofá, para a sorte de Quinn, que preferiu permanecer na cozinha até se acalmar.

- Ah, mas só porque conseguiu um teste na Broadway acha que pode ter vida de princesa agora Berry?

Santana cutucou Rachel com afeto e implicância até que ela despertasse. Os olhos de Rachel estavam tão escuros, as pupilas tão dilatadas, em alguma parte do sonho maluco em que Finn e Jesse e Puck e até mesmo Brody a acusavam de mentir ela sentira um leve sopro nos lábios, um sopro que não fora dado por nenhum deles naquela espécie de sonho sexual em que todos a tocavam ainda de roupa, os olhos sedentos deles na pele macia dela. Será que aquele sopro tinha sido produzido por Santana?

Rachel se sentou num pulo e sentiu a cabeça girar de tontura, não era possível que Santana fizesse algo assim, estavam dividindo o apartamento fazia meses e ela nunca sequer olhara diferente para Rachel, tinha sido apenas uma sensação passageira em um sonho louco.

- Trouxe vinho, Fabray?

Santana gritou e então Rachel constatou que Quinn também já chegara. A loira gritou algo da cozinha e Rach e veio na direção delas com uma bandeja de sanduíches.

- Trouxe sim, e também preparei alguns petiscos, nossa estrelinha merece, não é mesmo Sant?

Santana gargalhou e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Rachel, ainda estava com seu uniforme vermelho e nome pregado do lado esquerdo.

- Ah meninas, é bom que a noite de hoje seja proveitosa, eu deixei de convidar a garçonete mais sexy de toda cidade para sair em troca de ficar e comemorar com vocês...

- Se for para jogar na nossa cara Sant, você não precisa ficar.

Até mesmo Quinn se surpreendeu com o quão ríspida foi, mas antes que pudesse voltar atrás Santana já estava respondendo à mesma altura:

- Está com ciúmes Fabray? Está com ciúmes porque eu tenho alguém em potencial para dar uns beijos ou porque você não tem coragem suficiente para se assumir?

Quinn sentiu o rosto ficar completamente vermelho enquanto pensava em uma resposta, Rachel ainda estava sonolenta e não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio das duas, então decidiu dar um basta na discussão, mesmo sem entender a última fala de Santana. Por que Quinn teria ciúmes da garçonete, será que elas tinham alguma coisa?

- Santana, foi uma fala boba, vocês não vão brigar não é? Eu estou mesmo muito feliz por você ter ficado!

Rachel estendeu o braço esquerdo e abraçou Santana.

- Eu não teria conseguido essa segunda chance sem você para me mandar correr atrás compulsivamente. Devo a tentativa a você.

Santana sorriu, no fundo não desejava brigar, talvez só quisesse saber as reais intenções de Quinn ali, desde que chegara a loira não demonstrara nenhum interesse em fazer parte de seus planos sexuais, será que Quinn se arrependera do ocorrido no quase casamento Wemma ou ela estava interessada em outra pessoa? Melhor ainda, em outra morena?

- Desculpe, Sant. Eu falei para fazer graça, se você não ficasse não teríamos comemoração, quem ia ficar bêbado até cair?

Rachel decidiu então que iria para o banho enquanto Santana organizaria tudo e Quinn sairia para comprar mais comida e bebida. Certamente uma noite de bebedeira faria bem para os ânimos das três, muitas coisas acontecem quando se está influenciado pelo álcool.


	4. Chapter 4

Era impossível dizer o quão ansiosa Quinn estava ao voltar para casa e depositar na toalha aberta sobre o tapete grande no meio da sala, sempre adorara uma noite de meninas, mas aquela seria diferente, certamente aquela seria diferente!

Quase estragara tudo minutos antes insinuando que talvez fosse melhor Santana ter escolhido outro programa, entretanto não poderia ficar imaginando como seria ter Rachel ao seu lado a madrugada toda para trocarem confissões e quem sabe até mesmo surgisse uma chance dela confessar que estava apaixonado pela morena.

Relutara para admitir, mas a verdade era essa, Quinn Fabray, a ex líder de torcida mais cobiçada do WMHS estava caidíssima por Rachel Berry, a mulher fantástica que agora ela enxergava, aquela que tinha as coxas incríveis por tantos ensaios de balé, a dona dos olhos castanhos mais sensuais que Quinn já vira. Era melhor nem imaginar como seria de fato ter Rachel para ela durante uma noite inteira, será que ela havia aprendido o suficiente sobre o corpo de uma mulher para oferecer o prazer que Rachel merecia?

- Fabray, em que planeta você está hoje?

Santana notara desde que chegara em casa naquela noite que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a amiga, não bastasse o olhar que vagava a todo instante procurando por algo que ela parecia nunca encontrar, Quinn às vezes dava longos suspiros e sempre que podia mantinha os lábios entreabertos como quem espera um beijo que virá sabe-se lá de onde. A latina sabia desde o início da noite que passaram juntas no casamento de Will que aquela seria uma oportunidade única, não que ela e Quinn não tivessem formado uma dupla e tanto, pelo contrário, Sant ficara muito satisfeita ao mostrar à Quinn quão delicioso pode ser um orgasmo proporcionado por uma mulher. Mas eram amigas, amigas demais para dividir lençóis assim.

Quando sugeriu que Quinn dividisse o apartamento com elas em hora alguma ela fantasiara com algo acontecendo ali, de certa forma Quinn lembrava tanto Brittany que Sant não conseguia tocar o corpo da loira sem recordar seu amor de colégio. Além do mais havia Berry, Berry que como um gato arrastava pantufas peludas pelo apartamento inteiro na solidão de uma estudante compulsiva.

Mas será que Quinn estava apaixonada? Porque aquela atitude estranha significava algo, Santana só não conseguia entender o que era ainda... Será que Fabray finalmente entendera que toda a sua obsessão por Rachel Berry no colégio era fruto de uma paixão que Sant já enxergara antes? E se fosse, qual seria a reação da morena que até hoje só estivera com homens? Será que Rachel Berry estava pronta para se entregar a algo tão novo e que poderia transformar tudo que ela sabia sobre si mesma?

Santana gargalhou sozinha da cozinha imaginando como seria tudo aquilo, tendo a certeza de que uma noite de meninas e bebedeira esclareceria muita coisa. Não que ela fosse ótima como cupido, mas talvez pudesse se arriscar um pouco, certamente. Precisava só saber até onde Quinn Fabray, a líder mandona e hetero, estava interessada em Rachel, a vocal mimada do clube. Soltando outra gargalhada ela foi em direção à sala: isso sim era imaginação para o amor, Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry. Faberry. Até que soava de forma ótima!

- Rachel, venha logo comer! Eu estou morrendo de fome, estrelinha da Broadway!

Santana não podia perder a chance de implicar um pouco com Rach, ainda que fosse rabugenta com a colega, torcia do fundo do seu coração bipolar e arrogante pelo sucesso da outra, Rachel era tão dedicada que até Barbra se surpreenderia com o quanto ela merecia ser uma grande estrela um dia.

Quinn estava deitada de lado sobre algumas almofadas e Sant se sentou do lado oposto, obstruindo os lugares, Rachel precisaria se sentar bem próxima a uma das duas e ela podia apostar qual seria sua escolha.

Prendendo o cabelo pesado e sedoso em um coque, Rachel surgiu exalando um perfume doce que fez Quinn lamber os lábios sem perceber, deixando bem óbvio para Santana que ela estava certa, a loira estava apaixonada por Rachel, esse mundo era mesmo uma loucura no fim das contas!

- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer às melhores companheiras de apartamento.

Todas se serviram de uma taça de vinho e brindaram, Rachel se acomodou sentada próxima ao ventre de Quinn e jogando o pescoço para trás sorveu todo o conteúdo da taça sem ao menos respirar.

- UAU. Vá com calma estrelinha, nós sabemos que você merece o papel mais que tudo e pode apostar que quando o resultado sair iremos fazer uma comemoração melhor que essa ainda, mas não acha que está cedo para se embriagar?

- Talvez esteja, eu só estou feliz demais, gente. Eu só estou feliz como achei que não poderia voltar a ficar desde os últimos acontecimentos.

A morte de Finn, todos imaginavam que suas vidas jamais voltariam aos eixos ao perder alguém que fora tão importante para o grupo, mas essa era a vida, ela precisava ir em frente.

- Não se preocupe, aposto que haverá alguém para tomar conta de você se você se embriagar. Não é mesmo Quinn?

Quinn percebeu a deixa de Santana, será que a amiga tinha notado alguma coisa? Do contrário, por que estava tentando induzir que ela cuidaria de Rachel? Será que estava tentando ser impertinente, apenas isso, ou estava tentando fazer Rachel enxergar aquilo que ela queria esconder a todo custo?

- Eu? Ah meninas, não mesmo! Hoje eu não vou tomar conta nem de mim!

E enchendo o copo mais uma vez foi a vez de Quinn virar tudo.

O clima leve tomou conta do lugar e todas contavam sobre os cursos, sobre os amigos novos, as dificuldades de se locomover em Nova York nos dias de chuva, a promoção de peças íntimas de uma loja de departamentos... Ao que Santana teve uma ideia.

- Meninas, chega de papo furado. Já notaram que nosso vinho chegou ao fim?

Tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos elas beberam uma garrafa de vinho. Santana foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de tequila que escondera atrás do aquecedor central.

- Álcool de primeira qualidade, autenticamente latino para esquentarmos essa comemoração!

- O que você sugere? – perguntou Rachel que já tinha o rosto enrubescido pela bebida, Quinn ainda estava deitada e agora ela apoiava as costas na curva entre a barriga e a virilha da loira, Quinn tinha uma pele tão macia, Rachel podia sentir ao passar a mão nas madeixas castanhas vez ou outra e esbarrar na pele exposta da barriga de Quinn, que insistia em fugir do pijama justo.

- Que tal jogarmos 'eu nunca'?

- Ah Santana, você só pode estar ficando louca! – Quinn se lembrava de como sempre acontecia algo insano quando as cheerios se juntavam para jogar o jogo maluco.

- Rach?

- Eu não sei do que se trata, mas eu já topo!

- Você é voto vencido loira.

Quinn resmungou um protesto que foi amenizado com um piscar de olhos de Santana, não havia sentimento que aquele jogo deixasse escondido se houvesse quem soubesse conduzir, e certamente Santana sabia muito bem o que queria deixar claro ali! A diversão ia começar!

_**Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando, estou adorando dividir com vocês essa história. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Deixem sugestões ou dúvidas se assim acharem necessário! Vocês fazem com que essa história exista. Xoxo. **_


End file.
